


Carrie

by jessi_the_unicorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Minor Character Death, Other, Songfic, Suicide, Ugh, abandonment?, i don't know what to tag, i literally don't know what to tag, oof, who hurt me?, why the fuck do i need so many tags?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_the_unicorn/pseuds/jessi_the_unicorn
Summary: So I've literally never posted my "work" on any platform other than Wattpad so I'm sort of kind of confused. Just bear with me lmao.





	Carrie

“When lights go down, I see no reason  
For you to cry. We’ve been through this before.  
In every time, in every season,  
God knows I've tried  
So please don't ask for more.”

The young mother stood outside of the house, singing softly to her 3-month-old daughter. Scorching tears ran down her young yet tired face. 

“Can't you see it in my eyes  
This might be our last goodbye.”

She began to sob quietly.

“Carrie, Carrie, things they change my friend  
Carrie, Carrie, maybe we’ll meet again.”

She walked towards the door, each step putting her in more pain than before. She sat the baby’s car seat on the front porch and pulled a letter out of her purse. 

She sat the letter on the ‘Welcome’ mat and planted a kiss onto the baby’s forehead.

“God is watching over you, Carrie.”

The woman rang the doorbell twice and hid in the bushes. She watched as the man inside opened the door. 

“Well what’s this we have here.” he crooned softly. “Who would leave such a precious little baby out in the cold?”

He picked her up out of the car seat gently and grabbed her few belongings. 

The woman watched as the young man carried her Carrie inside of his house. 

‘Now that she’s gone, I might as well leave too.’ she thought to herself. 

She walked for hours onto the highway and stopped at the bridge. At the bottom, was a river. About 100 feet deep. She climbed onto the railing and ignored how fast her heart was racing. How sweaty she had become in 23-degree weather. How loud the cars honked behind her. How loud the drivers screamed at her.

She looked up at the stars and whispered softly, ”Forgive me, Carrie.” She finally let go and fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. I know this is shitty and short but I tried lmao. Sorry. But it would be absofuckinglutely amazing if you commented, I need the feedback. Love you all :)


End file.
